NFLRZ: Triton's Origins
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own Ollus) Ollus learns of Triton's origins and how he and Lasso formed a bond though a simple act of kindness.


Hi there! This is for 'The Last Border Collies'! She owns Triton, Lotus, Power and Swift. Check her out after the story.

Without further a due, 'TRITON'S ORIGINS'.

* * *

_Rhode Island beaches..._

Sparky: *_Pokes out of water, holding a shell_* Found one!

Steed: *_Pokes out of water_* Nice find.

_The two chuckled. A small group of Rusherz were relaxing at one of Rhode Island beaches. Peck and Lotus were sun tanning on the shore; Power, Swift, Steed and Talon were having a round of volleyball and Triton, Ollus and Cyclops were watching the ocean from their spot on the large blanket; Under a large Umbrella. Triton however, seemed to look pale. Ollus, who was curled up next to Cyclops, looked at Triton with concern along with Cyclops._

Ollus: Triton, are you okay? You been looking pale as a ghost since we got here.

Triton: I-I just want Lasso to get here soon.

Cyclops: He will. Trust me.

Ollus: You and Lasso seem to be really close, like me and Cyclops...how did you guys get close?

Triton: *_Blushed_* Oh that's a long story.

Ollus: Come on, I know little to nothing about most of you guys. If i want to know more about our people, I want to know their origins.

Cyclops: Not to mention it could pass the time till Lasso gets here.

Triton: *_Smiles_* Alright...where to begin...

_Ollus sat up to listen to the story._

Triton: Unlike most of the NFL Rusherz, I lived on an ocean planet called Seamerria. My mother was a Seamerrian while my father was a Cordalionian. He moved to Seamerria to live with my mother, but they sadly died when I was 12 from a raid. She and my father were the only Rusherz I know on Seamerria that were humble, the others...well, they were-

Cyclops: Jerks.

_Ollus looked stunned_

Cyclops: That's a fact! When you told us what happened, I was fuming with anger.

Triton: Yeah...lets just say, years later it was the breaking point for me.

* * *

_Flashback, Seamerria_

_Triton was swimming around looking for food. He found some kelp and was about to grab it, when it was snacthed up by a Seamerrian Rusher_.

Seamerrian Rusher: Well well well, looks like you found me some grub.

Triton: HEY! I was gonna eat that!

Seamerrian Rusher: You?! HA! Your to scrawny and weak to eat this!

Triton: No I'm not! I'm just as powerful as the rest of the Seamerrian Rusherz here!

_The Seamerrian Rusher punched Triton, causing his nose to bleed._

Seamerrian Rusher: *_Laughs at Triton_* POWERFUL?! YOU ARE THE WEAKEST, LAMEST, MOST USELESS RUSHER ON THIS PLANET! YOU COULDN'T EVEN PROTECT YOU WEAK PARENTS IF YOU TRIED!

_Triton pupils shrank, that hit a nerve._

Seamerrian Rusher: In fact...*_Smiles wickedly_* why don't you join them.

_Triton turned to fight when the Seamerrian Rusher swam behind him and jabbed his back, a loud crack was heard. Triton screamed as the Seamerrian Rusher laughed. Triton looked around and he saw a large round object._

Triton: I-I've had enough...

Seamerrian Rusher: What was that-

_Triton used all his will power and swam fast to the object._

Seamerrian Rusher: *_Anger_* HEY! GET BACK HERE! *_Swam after him_*

**Triton thoughts: Have to escape. Have to escape. Have to to escape.**

_Triton reached it and discover it was a escape pod._

Triton: A-An escape pod? I-Can I use it to leave Seamerria?

Seamerrian Rusher: *_Anger_* FOUND YOU!

Triton: Guess I'll find out!

_Triton quickly open the escape pod, turned it on and choose a random location; Earth. The pod blazed to life as it lifts off and blast out of the ocean to the space above. Triton looked in relief, and passes out from the pain.  
_

* * *

_Present;_

_Ollus looked in horror and anger. Cyclops laid his hand on him to calm him down, which worked._

Triton: I passed out after that. I had no idea where I was going, nor did I know that the location I would land in would change my life for the better.

* * *

_Flashback; Earth, few days later..._

_Lasso was on patrol when he saw something fall from the sky._

Lasso: *_Looks at the sky_* What in the name is-

_The fireball came closer and then crashed a few feet away from Lasso, shock plan on his face._

Lasso: WHAT THE HECK?!

_Lasso ran towards the crash zone and saw a pod, glass broken and a being unconscious on the ground face down. Lasso ran over and kneeled next to the being and turned them around._

Lasso: *_Gasps in horror and shock_*

_It was a grey Sea Lion Rusher, with cuts and bruises all over him. What shocked Lasso the most was the fact that he felt the poor Rusherz back, his spine was pulsing and he could feel some broken ribs. Lasso shock his head, picked up the Rusher and ran back to the others.  
_

* * *

Lasso's voice: Hey, I think he's waking up!

_Triton moaned as he slowly open his eyes. Everything was blurry and colors swarm around._

Freefall: *_Blurry_* Easy there, you had a nasty crash back there.

Triton: *_Confused_* Wh-What?

_All the colors formed together and the scene became clear, With two Rusher; one a Cowboy and one a Seahawk, looked at him with concern and relief._

Lasso: *_Smiles_* Thought we lost ya there partner.

Triton: W-Where-?

Freefall: The Rusherz' Quarters. Lasso found you in bad shape and brought you here. If he hasn't found you, you would have died during the night.

_Triton tried to get up, but a wave of pain made him fall back. Lasso help Triton sit up and he got a better look at himself. He was patched up in band-aids and his chest/back was warped in gauze and laying on a couch across from a fireplace._

Lasso: Take it easy, you almost died in that crash. Your spine was almost shattered and you got some broken ribs.

Triton: *_Sighs_* That stupid Seamerrian Rusher.

Lasso and Freefall: *_Shock_* Seamerrian Rusher?

Triton: *_Confused_* Y-Yes, I'm from Seamerria.

Lasso: Seamerria? Never heard of that place? Freefall?

Freefall: *_Thinks_* I have heard of a planet called Seamerria, a Cordalion Rusher moved there to live with his love, but they both died in a raid. Seamerria is known as a tough and rough place.

Triton: *_Sorrow_* And that's why I ran away!

_Triton face fell as he realized what he said. Lasso and Freefall looked at each other, and Lasso took the reins from there. _

Lasso: What happened?

_Triton was hesitant, but he explained as best he could on what happened. When he finished, Triton braced himself for the worst...but it never came. Lasso and Freefall looked horrified. Lasso quickly calmed down, and knelt next to Triton._

Lasso: * _Calm; Sympathy_* Kid...I-I'm am so sorry that happened to you. No one, and i mean NO ONE, should never ever have to go through that.

_Triton looked at Lasso, surprised._

Triton: W-What?

Lasso: I mean it. *_Looks at Freefall_* Freefall, we can't leave this guy alone. Can you talk to Liberty and Stampede and see if he can stay with us? I'll take care of him.

_Triton eyes widen._

Freefall: *Smiles* Of course, I'll let them know.

_Freefall walked out, Lasso turned to Triton and smiled._

Lasso: Don't ya worry, you won't be facing the worlds alone anymore. I promise. My name is Lasso, I'm the Cowboy's Rusher from Cordalion.

_Triton stared at him, and slowly smiled, tears of joy running down his face._

Lasso: *_Concern_* You okay?

Triton: *_Smiles_* _-Sniffs- _Y-Yeah, I am now. My name is Triton, Lasso.

* * *

_Present;_

Ollus: *_Smiles_* He was the first one to show you kindness in years.

Triton: Yes. After that, the others found out and Lasso told them about me, asking the others if I could join them.

Cyclops: It was yes right on the spot

?: It sure was.

_The three Rusherz turned to see Lasso, picnic basket in hand._

Lasso: Sorry if I'm a'little late-*_Ofo_*

_Triton hugged Lasso._

Triton: It's fine! It's fine.

Lasso: *_Hugs back_* Sorry for worrying ya Triton.

Triton: *_Hug breaks_* It's alright. Come one, lets set up.

_Lasso and Triton walked toward the table and start unpacking the food._

Ollus: So there are other Rusher populated planets...each with their own sets of tragedies. -_Sighs_\- Why is everything so complicated?

Cyclops: I know, but that's why we discover why it is in the first place. Besides *_smiles_*, It's how I met you.

_Ollus smiles back, remembering how he met the others._

Ollus: Your right.

Lasso: HEY!

_The two looked forward to see Lasso, Triton and all present Rusherz gather around the table._

Triton: You Hungry?! Cause foods on!

Ollus and Cyclops: *_Chuckles_* Coming!

_The two quickly got up and joined their friends at the table, smiles on their faces._

_**THE**_

_**END**_


End file.
